Carry You Home
by Lionchu
Summary: Roxas is new, showing promise, and always slowing everyone down. Axel doesn't mind. AkuRoku Starts out fluffy and goes into non-serious crack. Rating may change next chapter - lemon is planned.
1. Yes, I Have it Memorized

**Chapter One**

Today's dreary weather and last night's rendezvous gave Roxas nothing but a splitting, throbbing headache and foot rot on both feet. It hurt enough to think of how to get home, let alone do the actual walking. His senses were dysfunctional, if any type of functional at all. Sight, blurred with spots for every step he could manage. Smell, snuffed out by the earthy odor of worms as they were washed out of the ground. Taste, nothing but dry, sour saliva. Touch, each twitch of muscle wrought his body with so much pain he could feel no texture. And hearing... Nothing but the squish of leather boots against puddles and asphalt.

Roxas soon fell behind everyone else. Of the five Nobodies in his group, Roxas should have had the most energy. All of the others were older than him, bodies worn out with the toll of time. Zexion only had a few years on him, but he was just as alert and upright as Zexion could be. ... Not that Zexion was a spastic Nobody, unlike the eternally eager Demyx.

"Hurry up, Thirteen," Xaldin's coarse voice hollered from the front of the group. "No one wants to carry your corpse home." Of course, no one stopped to look back at him. No one ever did. Little Number Thirteen, always trailing behind everyone else – never quite keeping up with the rest of the group. Always has to be slowing them down with his youthful sluggishness. "Not _quite_ up to the mark, but getting there." "Showing promise."

That's what they all said about him.

"Hey, Roxas."

Except Number Eight.

"Number Eight." He acknowledged the red-head that had slowed down to his pace, now walking his right. Roxas turned his eyes up enough to glance through his sopping wet bangs. They clung to his face, the dirty blonde colour darkened considerably by the rain.

"I told you, Rox, just call me Axel." Axel's emerald eyes sparkled. Little prick. Trying to be a ray of sunshine in the dark of the storm.

"Leave me alone, _Axel._" Roxas grumbled, turning his face away. "I'm not in the mood to be talking to anyone." Axel poked him playfully, but painfully, on the shoulder.

"We don't have emotions." He pointed out, widely grinning. "You have no mood. Got it-" 

"YES, I HAVE IT FUCKING MEMORIZED!"


	2. Not a Buddy

**Chapter Two**

There seemed to be a lot of hustle and bustle that night, what with Xaldin and his party arriving back home from their week-long mission. In a freezing, typhoon-like downpour no less. The storm whipped and whirled the rain in razor, white sheets. From the castle doors, Lexaeus and Marluxia could see the approaching Nobodies, huddled over and wrapped snugly under their hoods. By order of the Superior, they had to hand out armfuls of dry towels and thick, fleece blankets to the returning members.

Oddly, the Assassin only counted four walking figures ascending the ramp from the dark city. He felt no worry nor awkwardness for the missing member; his nonexistent heart wasn't in either emotion. Dusks disappear all the time – _why should the Organization Nobodies be any different?_ He figured.

As usual, there were no _welcome home_'s, _glad you're safe_'s. No such words exchanged as Marluxia threw a towel and blanket on each of his passing colleague's backs. Secretly thrumming to a health concern of the Assassin's, all but Demyx appeared laden with varying degrees of influenza. Zexion's dry-sounding, whooping coughs easily overpowered Xaldin's normally thunderous convulsions. Old Vexen would be brewing cough syrup for weeks, and almost half of the Organization would be unable to rise from their beds.

"If everyone gets sick, we're screwed..." The botanist muttered to himself, wrapping a lilac-coloured blanket around Demyx's shoulders. Marluxia turned reached behind him for another towel; Number Eight then sluggishly trudged up to him. In his arms was cradled the smallest of Organization XIII, body limp and hood pulled over his eyes.

"He passed out." Phlegm cracked Axel's emotionless words as he adjusted his shoulders to better support the weight.

"Take that up with someone else." Marluxia bit back.

Axel was silent.

"It's not my duty here, Axel." Number Eleven slipped a towel around his neck and slapped him encouragingly on the back out of habit. The two had never been extremely close, but Marluxia pretended he and Axel could get along. He tended to imply that he wanted to be supporting of Axel in times of need. _But Nobodies don't feel, do they? We don't need emotional support._

_Roxas knows it well enough. I guess not being able to remember emotional warmth and chill helped him adjust so quickly. He gets angry kinda quick, though._

The red-head pensively stared down at the boy cradled at his chest; his face was already flushed that tell-tale rose pink. Roxas sniffled in his unconsciousness. Even fully clothed and through Axel's gloves, the blonde's rising fever seared through the pyro's skin.

_Oh geez. He's gonna burn to ashes if his temperature goes any higher._

After double-checking the party head count, everyone wordlessly shuffled inside the dry, warm castle.

It was extremely quiet in the Castle That Never Was during sleeping hours. For good reason, at least. Most members of the Organization were sawing logs (yeah, no shit), dreaming of their past lives or some nostalgic, poetic junk like that. _Most_ of them were. This particular night, two Nobodies had the lights flicked on in the Kitchen of Nonexistence.

It was not unlike Axel to get cravings this late at night. His stomach constantly burned away at anything that happened to be damned to its bottomless pits. Usually, light, fluffy snack foods fell in by their own misfortune, occasionally accompanied by a bagel or a couple granola bars. Therefore, he was _always_ hungry. It was practically a ritual that he sneak instant meals and potato chips from the kitchen twice a week. Tonight's midnight fridge raid? Considering Demyx was with him... there could be anything missing from the cupboards in the morning.

"Grab the beef flavoured, Myx!" Axel flashed a grin over his shoulder, having turned his eyes away from a bag of barbeque chips. His black pajamas, trimmed with flames, contrasted blindingly against the extreme whiteness of everything in the kitchen. "It's my fave."

Demyx was kneeling on the white marble counter beside Axel, dressed in baby blue, cloud-print pajamas and eagerly digging through the contents of the snack cupboard. He pushed around a few plastic-wrapped, Styrofoam cups with his wrists.

"I think we're out, Axel..." Demyx worriedly reported, scanning over the labels. "Lots of chicken, though." Axel gagged, pitching the last pair of Cherry Cokes into his green velvet messenger bag at his side.

"Chicken Ramen tastes like mule piss, man!" He laughed a bit at his own dislike for the instant soup. "If we've got some cheese or shrimp, that'll do, I guess." Demyx poked around amid the sea of white Styrofoam, picking around certain colours on the labels. Nothing pink, nothing green.

"Sorry but... All I see is chicken and pork."

"Damn." Axel hissed, bit his tongue, and scrunched his face. He stared pensively into the half-empty refrigerator, tapping on a full gallon of 2 milk. "Okay, skip the Ramen. Unless you want some for yourself..."

"N-n-n-no!" Demyx stuttered, somehow delivering his insistence in such a quivering voice. "At this hour? I'll be up all night in the... y'know..." What a pansy the guy could be... Afraid even to say the word "bathroom". Axel could spit out "shitter" in a casual conversation with the _Superior_ and think nothing of it. 

"Fine, fine." Waving him off, the pyro scooted the milk aside, discovering a fresh bowl of strawberries hidden behind it. _Wouldn't Marluxia love to wake up to an empty bowl? Hee._ Smugly smirking, Axel snatched a piece of the succulent, crimson fruit and popped it into his cheek. _Mmmm!_ They tasted just as sweet as they looked. _Damn_, Marly knew how to grow his fruit!

"What the _hell_ are you two _doing_ at this hour?"

"Ah!" Axel wiped a dribble of strawberry juice on his sleeve. "Roxas! Just in time, little buddy!" He slammed the refrigerator door without covering the strawberries back up. Jumping up to the short key-bearer groggily leaning on the kitchen door frame, he wrapped an arm friendlily around his green pajama collar.

"I'm not your buddy..." The bed-headed blonde leaned slightly away, feeling too tired to squirm out from under the way-too-close fire-bearer. "Get your hands off me." Axel's arm remained.

"Aw, lighten up, Rox." He playfully whined, twirling a stand of that gorgeous, spiky hair. "You should be more like Demyx. Young, energetic... Though you're cuter than he is by far."

Demyx thought he heard a record scratch as Roxas twisted his face at the flirty comment.

"... Yeah." Roxas threw off Axel's arm. "I'm just going to grab my orange juice and go back to bed." He shuffled across the white linoleum, jerked open the fridge and peered inside. No sooner did he spot the half-gallon of store-brand juice, did a pair of arms snake around his waist and a certain red-haired Nobody rested his head on the youth's shoulder. Electric chills pricked Roxas's entire body, locking his joints in place and flushing his cheeks.

"You should stick around, Roxy-Loxy." Axel nuzzled under his ear and purred. He could feel Roxas shiver, even though his face was warming with every drawling second. "Myx and I are going back to my room for some movie-watchin' and snackage. We'd love to have you come with us."

Roxas swallowed... Hanging out with two considerably older men would not just seem awkward. It seemed dangerous too. The way Axel flirted with anything that moved was enough to drive Number Thirteen away from fear of _rape_. Demyx didn't seem too horrible... but Number Eight was unquestionably bad news.

"Axel, I'm tired." The younger Nobody managed to choke out seriously without his voice cracking. Behind him, Axel was still nipping at his neck and blowing slow, warm breaths on his ear. "I just want to go back to bed."

"Mmm... You can always sleep in my bed." The pyro's hands slipped under the loosely-fitting pajama top, Roxas tensing under his touch. His long, slender fingers ghosted said blonde's stomach; the youth shuddered.

"Nn- Axel, I don't want to..." Gritting his teeth in defiance of the overly feely redhead, Roxas scrunched his face up. "Stop it. Please." Behind him, Axel puffed out an irritated sigh.

"Tease." He spat, releasing Roxas from the embrace. "You're still comin' with us, though. Conscious or not."

_Oh. Shit._


	3. Roxy Foxy Loxy COCK

**Chapter Three**

Eight hours. Eight. _Fucking_. Hours. Eight hours of nothing but frilly, soap opera, happy-sparkle-I-love-you-Jack _chick flicks_. Not that any one of the three actually paid attention to the movies. The giggles and dry humour served as more of a white noise for the (apparently) gut-busting antics Axel and Demyx threw themselves about the room in, all raveled up in their little teasing games.

_I'm going to die in here..._ The thought passed through Roxas's conscious more than once in the entire course of the marathon of madness. Namely, right after Axel busted a beer bottle over Demyx's head by accident; the two had been throwing Axel's dozens of pillows at each other, said Nobody planting "bombs" in every few pillows to liven up the game. Glass shards littered the ruffled bedspread, the other Nobodys' pajamas, and the slippery white marble floor.

Blood spattered across the far walls after Demyx chucked a bottle at Axel; it shattered on impact with the fiery character's forehead. Axel only burst out in deafening laughter, ignoring the glittering razors protruding from his brow. The wounds trickled over his eyelids, down his face, in the dip of his collar bone... He laughed until he could no longer breathe, and then coughed in addition to laughing. While he was disabled, Demyx pulled out another empty bottle and, unable to accurately aim any longer, ended up smashing it against the window behind him.

"YOU TWO ARE NUTS." Roxas screeched loudly after the sixth bottle lay in pieces, bunching a red blanket over his head for protection. He had scooted to the very end of the bed, snuggled securely against a corner. "I don't even think you two are old enough to drink..." _So much for sleeping tonight. I'm fucking tired and these two won't fucking knock it off. Augh..._

"Li... ha... lighten up, Roxy-loxy-foxy..." Axel hummed, his tongue flapping randomly in the midst of his words. The redhead crawled across his bed toward Roxas, now cowering. Purring and chuckling to himself, Axel curled up like a kitten in front of Roxas, resting his throbbing head in the blonde's lap. Roxas gawked sleepily down at the redhead... His face was flushed rose pink with intoxication, his eyes glossed over and the dopiest smile plastered on his face. Yet, with his eyes closed and that stupid grin, he looked more peaceful than Roxas had ever seen him before...

Roxas sighed... _How to approach this? Shove him off so he lands in glass? Yell at him? ... Let him stay...? He looks so comfortable. I wanna pet him... Oh geez, he's rubbing against my stomach. He's purring... Augh, stoppit. Stoppit... Stoppit! Stoppitstoppitstoppitstoppit...!!_

"Get the fuck off me!" Roxas snarled, pushing Axel's face away from his waist.

"COCK." Axel spat, laughter erupting from his throat. "ROXY-LOXY-FOXY-COCK. HAHAHAHAA!!"

"THE HELL!?"

"I think Roxy-loxy-foxy-cock wants a hug! A big, squishy hug!"

"NO." Roxas squirmed further into his corner. "I DO NOT WANT A-!"

Too late. Axel had already rolled around and over Roxas's arms that were holding him back. His hands were already at the small of Roxas's back, strumming lazily a soft rhythm like dove's feathers. His face was already nuzzling against Roxas's chest, purring, thrumming, sighing blissfully into the blonde's celadon shirt. His arms were already binding Roxas's waist, holding them in a secure embrace; an embrace the blonde wouldn't be able to break so easily, no matter how much he tried to wriggle away.

... Or if he wanted to break away at all.

Roxas sat surprisingly still as Axel snuggled him like a teddy bear; he lacked the enthusiasm to resist the affection anymore. His eyelids grew ever heavier, along with the rest of his body. Nothing but sleep crossed his mind anymore; Axel's natural warmth didn't help him stay any more alert than he already was. Roxas felt his grip on his conscious slipping... everything grew darker, and dreams were already clouding his vision.

"Axel..." The blonde strained through yawning. "I wanna go back to my own room."

"Mmmm... why?" Axel's eyes fluttered open to Roxas's drowsy, drooping face.

"I need to go to sleep..." Roxas had to grit his teeth to keep from yawning again. He blinked, almost submitting to the creeping slumber. "Your room is covered in glass. I'll get cut up if I sleep in here." Axel absent-mindedly started humming - lowly to keep his thoughts from interrupting.

"I can carry you." The red-head cheerily offered, grinning.

"I'd like to see you try." Roxas snorted. He knew they'd both fall on their asses in the corridor before they made it back to Roxas's room. Unfortunately, Axel didn't catch his sarcastic tone.

Without a word and but his dopey grin, the fire-bearer propped himself back up on the bed. He drew a fleece, lavender throw blanket from a heap of them on his left and cast it over the side of the bed; it served to shield Axel's bear toes from the glass strewn across the floor. The redhead slid off the bed next, landing on top of the blanket; a soft crunch sounded from underneath.

"Axel..." Roxas drearily moaned as Axel leaned in to gather him in his arms. "I didn't mean you actually had to... to... AAAaaaaAAaaggHHhgg!!" A lion-like yawn pierced his sentence, slurring the rest of his sentence in the drawl. _Hey. Wasn't Axel just totally shitfaced? How the hell is he balancing that perfectly!? ... Mmm, sleep... No, mommy, I don't want anymore strawberry corn... snerr..._

Roxas was out like a light, cradled tenderly against Axel's body, clinging around the elder's neck by instinct alone.


	4. Crouching Uke, Hidden Badass

**A/N:** Hey, sorry for no updates. I'll be working on the last couple chapters just because I'd like to say I finished something. Thanks for the support, you wonderful 8 reviewers. :) On a side-note, my writing style has changed a bit - 'm a little more harsh than I used to be. And I like writing Roxas as kind of seme... |D

But, maybe there will be a lemon and he will get some in the ass, yes? 8D

--

**Chapter Four**

It was not six in the morning and Roxas woke up with a splitting headache and a fucking Charlie Horse. He lashed down to his aching left calf, hissing through gritted teeth at the fiery pain lancing through his entire leg.

"GOD DAMMIT I EAT ENOUGH FUCKING BANANAS SO WHY THE FUCK--!?"

Oh, never mind. It was Axel.

Correction - it was Axel clinging to his leg like a drooling 2-year-old girl, cutting off the circulation to anything below mid-thigh. Why it felt like a fucking Charlie Horse was beyond Roxas's comprehension, but the problem was in need of removing - shall we say - STAT.

So, Roxas reached down and hooked Axel by the nostrils.

Needless to say, Axel was screaming awake within a millisecond.

Axel screamed enough profanities for ten pirates as Roxas dragged the redhead up to his level.

_Since when was Axel naked?_

No mind, there was business to attend to!

"Axel, shut up." the blonde's words cut like Sephiroth's Masamune. Instantly, Axel ceased his complaints. "Now tell me why the hell you're _naked_ and clinging to my leg like a diseased fangirl?"

"Well, you see, Roxy-"

Roxas made a quick jerk with his fingers, letting his nails dig into the upper walls of Axel's nose.

"OKAY, OKAY, _ROXAS..._" Axel was screaming like Roxas had popped his left testicle. "Don't... don't do that anymore..."

"Just spit it out, Eight." Roxas grew quickly impatient, and it was taking all of his will-power not to deck Axel through the window and blame it on Saïx. Oh, it was _really_ tempting...

"Oh... c'mon, you honestly don't _remember?_" the redhead whimpered, green eyes swimming with desperation.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you." the blonde applied some pressure, and Axel began to squirm again.

"Uhhh... okay, let's see..." he honestly did appear to be trying, despite his inability to string words together. Not to mention that he words were ridiculously slurred to start with, but... Maybe something intelligent would occur. "There was... the kitchen! You remember that, right?"

"Being molested? Sure." Axel flinched as he thought he felt Roxas pulling up again, but the blonde had just shifted to scratch his head.

"Okay, and... you remember coming back to my room, right"

"We watched eight hours of disgusting chick flicks. Something I don't really _want_ to acknowledge." Roxas spat. "That and you were shit-faced and throwing glass bottles, so the mental scarring from the fear isn't too pretty either." Now Axel was really beginning to sweat. The kid going was crouching uke hidden _badass_ on him and there was no way out.

Either that or his hangover was really deepening the blonde's voice and giving him a sexy super-seme look all at once.

He really needed to stop drinking if _Roxas_ looked like he could top him in a wrist flick.

"So... yeah. You wanted to come back here because my room was covered in glass... and you couldn't sleep."

"... that's it?"

"Yes."

"Awesome. Let's fuck."

... _what?_


End file.
